Liparis
Liparis Credit Creator DarkusDragon Art By Sol Character Information Age 4 years Gender Female Orientation Bisexual MBTI Personality - Occupation Diver Tribe Sea/Ice hybrid Relatives Unnamed SeaWing (father), Unnamed IceWing (mother) Powers and abilities Strong swimmer, resistant to cold, glowstripes light up at will Quote - Appearance Liparis is a pale grey dragon, with her top row of scales slightly darker than the rest. Her wings have a white underside, with green and blue circular glowstripes dotted on them. Her scales have similarly-coloured glowstripes on the tips, and she has some below her eyes and on her snout as well. She has a single row of thin, grey spines going down her back, and normally wears a necklace and/or crown fashioned out of black flowers. Personality Curious - Liparis hasn’t spent a lot of time out at sea, and she’s very interested in what Pyrrhia was like before she hatched. As far as she knows, the pre-flood times (although not really that long ago) are this mystical period of history that her elders lived through. She loves learning about it, and she especially loves when her opportunity to learn is by having a dive into an old village - she has a small hoard of things that aren’t really very valuable but that she found interesting enough to take up with her. Headstrong - Liparis isn’t exactly the calmest dragonet out there, and she does have a habit of rushing ahead without thinking (a habit that her friendship with Aurelia has done nothing to help). Discouraging her isn’t advised - telling her not to do something just makes her want to do it more, only she’ll probably do it behind your back now. It’s rare for her to listen to warnings, and it’s landed her in trouble on more than one occasion. Kind - although she can be annoyingly stubborn, Liparis does genuinely mean well - if someone gets hurt because of her, it was because she didn’t think her actions through properly, not because of malicious intent. Even when angry, she rarely lashes out at others, normally choosing to scream her rage out at an inanimate object instead. Her parents always told her to be nice to others, and by god, is she going to honour their wishes - she can deal with being scolded, but she doesn’t want to be disliked by any of her companions, and she knows that going out of her way to be rude certainly won’t earn her any friends. History Liparis is one of many hybrids born after floods drove most of Pyrrhia to the mountains of the Sky Kingdom - her IceWing mother had been displaced, and her SeaWing father had come to the mountains to try and lend aid. The two of them were better off than other dragons that had lost their home (the IceWings and SeaWings were one of the tribes that had suffered the fewest losses), but the village Liparis was born in was still cramped - only so many dragons can fit in the mountains before it gets crowded. Liparis had grown up on stories of what Pyrrhia had been like before the sea rose, and she was always fascinated by them - she wanted to see what the land outside of her mountain home was like. When she was old enough, she signed up to go out on one of the ice rafts that went out to fish and salvage items lost in the floods as a diver. Since then, she’s only returned to land on occasional visits to her parents and stops for supplies - she loved being out at sea! It felt so free compared to the small village she had grown up in, and there was always so much to see. With the friends she had made on the raft and the thrill of diving down into abandoned villages, she was satisfied with her life. Gallery 862DD66C-7D9D-4FD9-88E6-E3B764B73934.jpeg|By Sol C588BBCF-CE5E-4E61-80D4-654E6256490E.jpeg|By Cypress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (DarkusDragon)